


Why Not?

by BloodyWolf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Storia nata dalla visione dal trailer dell'episodio 8 della serie tv 9-1-1 quindi è Spoiler fino al 7 se proprio.La mia personale visione di Eddie che si ritrova con il volto coperto da una maschera di sangue e con l'unica opzione quella di contattate il suo migliore amico, Buck.Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere anche se volete un continuo perché io questi due li adoro! <3
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Why not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435802) by [Min_YoonSook _LovesYK (AstroAngel0097)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

> Okay, c’è di tutto in questa OS.  
Nasce dopo che ho visto il trailer dell’episodio 8 della terza stagione in cui si vede Eddie con alcuni problemi di rabbia.  
Devo ancora vedere l’episodio quindi spero vi piaccia.  
Avevo intenzione di scriverne un altra di continuo, a discapito di quello che vedrò stasera nell’episodio <3  
Che ne dite? Vi piacerebbe leggere altro, magari seguendo questo filone di narrazione… Ditemi cosa ne pensate, ciao!

| 2421 parole | Hurt/Comfort | Angst | Fluff |

La mano del suo avversario aveva bloccato il suo pugno e il gomito dell’altro lo aveva raggiunto impietoso colpendolo duramente sul naso. Il sangue aveva iniziato a colare, goccia dopo goccia creando sul suo volto un intricato disegno rosso.

Aveva portato un palmo ad asciugarsi la scia che andava a colargli in bocca, gli stava inondando le papille gustative con il sapore amaro e ferroso del sangue.

Aveva sputato un po’ di quello schifo a terra, prima di riportare l’attenzione verso l’uomo che aveva di fronte e decidere che non era ancora finita, che quelle non sarebbero state le sue ultime battute di uno scontro, lui avrebbe vinto a qualunque costo.

Non vide il pugno serrato verso il suo mento così come non vide il colpo successivo allo zigomo… 

“Chiamate il 9-1-1!”

Le parole risuonarono nella sua testa con un fischio che impietoso gli stava tartassando la testa, quella semplice sequenza di numeri lo riportò alla realtà e che, dalla quale, non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi allontanato.

Negò con il capo mettendosi a quattro zampe, non avrebbe causato nessun disturbo a nessun’altro della sua famiglia, mai più.

“No!”

Il rumore dello squillo del proprio telefono gli fece aprire confusamente gli occhi, si girò nel letto mugugnando contrario; la sveglia sul comodino segnava le due del mattino, era presto, troppo per il suo cervello.

Sbuffò allungandosi ad afferrare a tentoni il cellulare, lo girò verso di sé notando il nome di colui che lo stava chiamando.

Si mise seduto sul materasso rispondendo velocemente.

“Eddie?”

Un colpo di tosse riempì il silenzio della telefonata, un rumore che anticipò la voce del ragazzo che raggiunse le sue orecchie, era strascicata e stanca, non era la sua solita voce.

_-So che è tardi ma sei l’unico che potevo chiamare, Buck.-_

Buck scese dal proprie letto con un’espressione confusa sul viso, si era alzato infilandosi una felpa e scendendo le scale del soppalco mentre parlava al telefono con la stessa calma che usava quando doveva trattare con le persone quando era al lavoro.

“Che è successo, parlami Eddie.”

Silenzio. Un singhiozzo trattenuto male e poi, nuovamente, quella voce distorta e stanca, la voce di un uomo distrutto da qualcosa che risultava molto più grande di lui.

_-Ho bisogno che tu mi venga a prendere con un kit di pronto soccorso, per favore.-_

Buck si infilò le scarpe, indossò una giacca di fretta e si precipitò verso il garage. Il telefono incastrato tra una spalla e un orecchio.

“Arrivo, dimmi dove sei...”

Il defender grigio stava girando per le tre o quattro vie secondarie, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno da parte di Eddie. Lo intravide poco dopo seduto sul marciapiedi con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia e una semplice maglietta a coprirgli il torace nonostante il freddo che l’aria di novembre trascinava con sé.

Lasciò la macchina aperta e accesa in mezzo alla strada, afferrò il kit e si lanciò dal suo migliore amico.

“Eddie!”

La testa del ragazzo si alzò mostrando a Buck un volto tumefatto dalle botte. Il sangue si era rappreso sul mento e sulle guance, il labbro era spaccato in due punti e un taglio si presentava sul dorso del naso e su parte della guancia. Lo zigomo destro era viola e gonfio.

Gli occhi di Eddie si riempirono di lacrime, sofferenti e pieni di scuse mentre permetteva a Buck di inginocchiarsi vicino a lui ed aprire la valigetta per le medicazioni.

“Non potevo farmi vedere ridotto così da _ abuela _e da Chris. Scusa.”

Buck sorrise inarcando un angolo della bocca verso l’altro, negando dolcemente con la testa, Eddie si preoccupava sempre troppo, in ogni caso. Si tolse la giacca e la appoggiò sulle spalle di colui che, in quel momento, lo stava guardando dubbioso.

Indossò i guanti in lattice riempiendo il cotone con del disinfettante e ripulendo il grosso del sangue sul suo volto per poi applicare alcuni punti in cerotto sul taglio ed uno sull’esterno del labbro.

“E’ meglio se dormi da me questa notte, che ne dici?”

Eddie cercò di sorridere a quell’affermazione ma riuscì solo a riprodurre una sorta di smorfia sofferente che fece ridacchiare Buck nel modo più genuino possibile.

“Amico dovresti vederti, sei abbastanza comico ma… andiamo.”

Buck aiutò l’amico a sollevarsi da terra, a ritrovare l’equilibrio per poi condurlo verso la propria auto e farlo sedere sul sedile con delicatezza.

Raccolse l’attrezzatura medica e la caricò sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, buttò guanti e cotone e poi salì in auto sedendosi al posto di guida e girandosi ad osservare Eddie.

“Sicuro di non voler andare in ospedale?”

Eddie negò senza forza, aveva solo bisogno di riposare e riprendersi prima di spiegargli cosa fosse successo.

Aveva guidato con cautela fino a casa, aveva parcheggiato e aiutato Eddie ad entrare in casa, chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle con un sospiro.

“Vai a farti una doccia, sai dov’è il bagno.”

Buck gesticolò indicando il proprio bagno, un sorriso sghembo mentre una sorta di silenzio rispettoso si insinuava tra loro con prepotenza.

Eddie andò verso il bagno e il proprietario di casa rimase immobile ad osservare quella schiena che spariva dietro la porta ed ascoltava il rumore dell’acqua che iniziava a scorrere.

Sospirò passandosi le mani tra i capelli corti, frustrato per quella situazione per il semplice motivo di essere all’oscuro di tutto, non avrebbe fatto pressione ad Eddie ma voleva sapere, voleva parlare e sentire che il loro precario equilibrio c’era ancora.

Salì nel soppalco che gli faceva da camera da letto e si mise a trafficare nell’armadio alla ricerca di un paio di pantaloni della tuta, insieme ad una maglietta.

Bussò alla porta del bagno, entrando e lasciando i vestiti sulla sedia vicino allo specchio.

“Eddie, tutto bene?”

Un assenso con una sorta di mugolio raggiunse le sue orecchie. Almeno era sicuro che Eddie non era svenuto sotto la doccia.

Era uscito dal bagno e aveva recuperato un altro kit del pronto soccorso, aveva alzato la temperatura in casa ed aveva acceso la televisione.

Aveva anche preparato della cioccolata calda…

L’aveva guardata alzando il lato destro della bocca a formare un sorriso sghembo senza sapere di preciso il motivo per cui aveva fatto la cioccolata. Forse era perché, quando lui era triste, sua madre gliela preparava e la beveva assieme a lui aspettando, o forse sembrava semplicemente giusta in quel preciso istante e lui non ne aveva potuto fare a meno.

Buck sentì la porta della porta del bagno che si apriva e, come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non doveva fare, scattò in piedi indicando tutto ciò che aveva preparato iniziando a parlare.

“Non sapevo cosa fare quindi ho preparato la cioccolata e il disinfettante per sistemarti.”

Eddie aveva lo sguardo basso ma, quando aveva ascoltato le parole di Buck, aveva portato gli occhi a sondare tutto ciò che l’altro aveva preparato per lui.

“Grazie Buck.”

Eddie si teneva una spalla mentre camminava e si sedeva sul divano di fronte al proprietario di casa. Le mani di Buck andarono quasi d’istinto ad afferrare il disinfettante e il cotone, sistemando nuovamente nuovi cerotti sui tagli e sulle abrasioni per poi passargli il ghiaccio istantaneo.

Gli allungò una delle due tazze ricolme di cioccolata, specchiandosi negli occhi feriti e spenti di Eddie, doveva fare qualcosa per farlo sorridere perché odiava avere attorno a sé persone tristi.

“Tutto è iniziato durante la stupida denuncia che hai fatto…”

Buck si era seduto di fianco a lui con le gambe incrociate sul tavolino basso, tra le mani la sua tazza di cioccolata. Abbassò lo sguardo, consapevole del dolore che aveva arrecato a coloro a cui più teneva al mondo: i suoi colleghi.

Aveva sbagliato, lo sapeva, ma lo aveva fatto perché era furioso per la sua condizione e per quel rifiuto che era scaturito dalla persona di cui, forse, Buck si fidava di più in assoluto: Bobby.

“Bosko mi ha portato in una sorta di _ fight club… _per scaricare la rabbia dopo che… mi ha tirato fuori dalla prigione perché ho picchiato un civile, per un posto auto per disabili...”

Eddie si mosse vicino a lui, appoggiando la tazza sulla superficie e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, gli occhi lucidi sia per il dolore che per qualcos’altro che Buck non capiva fino in fondo.

Eddie aveva picchiato un civile? Lo stesso Eddie che amava suo figlio e che non aveva mai visto una sola volta arrabbiato? 

La domanda si stampò nella sua mente, parola dopo parola, come una scritta incisa a fuoco dentro di lui: quanto male aveva provocato facendo l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta per riprendersi il suo lavoro?

“Mi sono sentito tradito ed arrabbiato, anzi, furioso. Con il primo che ho picchiato è stato semplice, non mi sono fatto domande e ho colpito e parato come farebbe chiunque ma…”

Si appoggiò il ghiaccio sullo zigomo gemendo di dolore prima di continuare il discorso.

“Al secondo ho capito che non mi sarei fermato, più colpivo e più la rabbia cresceva dentro di me, la sento Buck, vecchia di anni.”

Eddie si stava guardando le mani che tremavano, le sue nocche erano arrossate e, in alcuni punti, la pelle era spaccata.

"Non sono più riuscito a fermarmi, è stato come se ne avessi bisogno. Quasi che, non potendo parlare con te, il picchiare qualcuno fosse l'unica cosa che mi manteneva calmo e fermo nel mio lavoro…"

Buck si mosse appoggiando la tazza e recuperando il disinfettante ed afferrando delicatamente quelle mani che, ad un primo impatto, si ritirarono spaventate prima di lasciarsi medicare.

“Non so cosa mi è preso ma, nel momento in cui mi ritrovo sul ring con un obiettivo, sto bene.”

Alcune gocce caddero a bagnare le mani di Buck, lacrime che obbligarono il ragazzo ad alzare gli occhi da quelle abrasioni e puntarli in quelli di Eddie.

Stava piangendo senza emettere nessun suono e, come se si fossero trovati di fronte ad uno specchio, anche quelli di Buck si riempirono di lacrime calde.

“Scusa.”

Le sue braccia andarono a circondare il busto dell’amico in un abbraccio morbido ma sentito, consapevole del dolore diffuso nel corpo dell’altro e del veleno che circolava nella sua mente.

“So che non basterà mai il chiederti solo scusa ma adesso ci sono Eddie, sono qui con te. La supereremo insieme."

Eddie appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla dell’amico cercando di contenere tutto ciò che aveva dentro di sé, stava cercando di arginare la tempesta e Buck lo sentiva, lo conosceva fin troppo bene per non saperlo.

"Avanti, andiamo a letto."

Buck divise l'abbraccio tirandosi in piedi, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando.

Indicò il divano e parlò innocentemente verso Eddie.

"Io dormo sul divano, tu prendi il letto."

Eddie lo aveva guardato curioso, aveva emesso una sorta di gemito doloroso quando aveva provato ad inarcare un sopracciglio facendo sogghignare Buck.

"È casa tua, dormi tu nel tuo letto."

Buck aveva sbuffato e si era portato le mani alla nuca, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa ed alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertito.

"Eddie…"

Il giovane si era già alzato e stava già salendo le scale mentre, con un tono quasi autoritario, aveva iniziato a parlare tornando per poco ad essere il giovane che aveva conosciuto ed apprezzato durante la rimozione di una granata.

"Se vuoi che io stia qui, dormiamo tutti e due nel tuo letto, muoviti, scansafatiche."

Buck ridacchiò, leccandosi le labbra divertito da quella presa di posizione decidendo che, il seguire l'amico, fosse la cosa più saggia da fare in quel momento.

"Signorsì, signor capitano."

Un'imprecazione velata uscì dalla bocca del messicano facendoli ridere per tutta quella situazione.

Era tutto surreale, sembrava quasi che Eddie non l'avesse mai chiamato per farsi medicare, però era una bella situazione.

Buck si girò nel letto per l'ennesima volta trattenendosi dallo sbuffare sonoramente. Guardò la persona sdraiata di fianco a sé sorridendo quasi senza accorgersene, Eddie dormiva rivolto verso di lui, il volto massacrato ma che manteneva i tratti decisi e perfetti dell'amico.

Si mise comodo sul fianco perdendosi ad osservarne i tratti, mentre nella sua testa si rendeva conto di essere nello stesso letto con un uomo.

Non aveva mai dormito con nessuno del suo stesso sesso, nemmeno alle gite scolastiche o con amici. Era una di quelle cose che, a pelle, aveva sempre detestato eppure con Eddie era successo tutto in modo così spontaneo da sembrare giusto così.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia mordendosi il labbro inferiore, sistemò il cuscino e ci appoggiò il gomito per poi mettere la testa sul palmo della mano.

Preferiva Eddie con i capelli un po' più lunghi di come li aveva in quel momento, lo rendevano più… non sapeva bene come definire ciò che aveva in testa ma ne era certo.

L'altra mano si mosse, quasi dotata di vita propria, andando a passare le dita vicino allo zigomo martoriato, passò leggero accarezzando la consistenza morbida della cute e sorridendo quasi istintivamente.

Sbuffò tornando ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino ed addormentarsi con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Eddie era il suo balsamo contro gli eventi sfortunati nella sua vita ingiusta.

Il trillo della sveglia lo fece mugugnare, Buck si mosse nel letto cercando di stiracchiarsi come faceva tutte le mattine.

Il suo pugno urtò qualcosa, portandolo a spalancare gli occhi e ricollegare ciò che era successo durante la notte.

Un pugno di risposta lo colpì sulla spalla, mentre il suo sguardo assonnato si scontrava con quello simile di Eddie.

"Mi hai tirato un pugno nelle costole, idiota."

Buck si bloccò a quelle parole strascicate ed assonnate, Eddie era bellissimo anche con i cerotti sulle labbra, i lividi sul volto e il sonno nelle corde vocali… 

Ma che diavolo di pensieri stava facendo di prima mattina?

Si creò un silenzioso momento di stallo. Il tempo si era fermato attorno a loro e, solo in quel momento, entrambi si accorsero di quanto effettivamente fossero vicini.

Le loro teste e i loro corpi distavano, l'uno dall'altro, solo alcune decine di centimetri ma non c'era alcun imbarazzo nel loro scrutarsi a vicenda.

Gli occhi di Buck scesero lentamente lungo il profilo che aveva di fronte fermandosi sulle labbra di Eddie, si ritrovò a leccare le proprie alla ricerca di un sapore che non c'era ancora, un sapore che non conosceva ma che desiderava.

Non c’erano parole o significati nascosti tra loro in quel letto, sotto le calde coperte, insieme… 

I loro volti si avvicinarono lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro.

C’erano solo loro due e, nella testa di tutti e due, una domanda sottile che aleggiava nella testa, senza pesare:

_ Perché no? _

_ Fine. _


End file.
